Chronophobia
by Letter Of Regret
Summary: Pindah ke rumah tua? Kenapa tidak. Itulah pikiran Rin sebelum ia dan seluruh keluarganya pindah ke rumah tua, yang ternyata akan menjadi tempat terakhirnya. Chara death.


Chronophobia

.

.

.

"_**Tik... Tok... Tik..."**_

"Hentikan..."

"**Tik... Tok... Tik... Tok..."**

"Hentikan... Hentikan..."

"_**Tik... Tok... Tik..."**_

"Hentikan... Hentikan... Hentikan... Hentikan..."

"_**Tik... Tok... Tik... Tok... Tik..."**_

"Hentikan... Hentikan... Hentikan... Hentikan... Hentikan... Hentikan... Hentikan... Hentikan... **Berhenti**!"

"_**Tik... Tok..."**_

"Berhenti! Tolong... Siapa saja...Tolong hentikan jam tua itu!" teriak gadis berambut pirang pendek itu, sembari menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Mata birunya yang semula menyiratkan kegembiraan, kini sudah tiada. Tergantikan oleh sinar ketakutan, depresi serta amarah. Seluruh tubuh gadis pirang cilik itu basah, berkat keringat dingin dan kedua matanya menghitam, sudah seminggu gadis itu tidak tidur. Selain itu sudah beberapa hari ia tidak makan atau minum. Takut, hal itulah yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Tubuh mungilnya terus bergetar keras mendengar suara yang dikeluarkan dari jam tua di depannya.

Gadis cilik berambut pirang itu bernama Rin, Rin Kagamine. Sudah satu minggu semenjak ia dan keluarganya pindah kerumah tua itu, dan semenjak itulah gadis cilik bernama Rin menjadi takut. Takut pada sesuatu yang bernama waktu.

Pada awalnya Rin merasa senang dengan jam tua yang sudah ada dikamarnya. Jam tua antik yang memberikan kesan zaman **Victoria,** tidak hanya jam. Tempat tidur serta lemari bahkan meja belajarnya terlihat sangat antik. Membuat Rin makin jatuh hati pada kamar tidur barunya. Di siang hari, ia beserta ibunya membersihkan serta menata beberapa perabotan, tak lupa Rin memasukkan bajunya kedalam lemari antiknya. Bahkan Len, adik laki-lakinya sempat iri pada kakaknya, namun ia menahannya karena perabotan antik itu terkesan menawan, tak cocok untuknya. Namun Rin dan Len sempat bermain dengan boneka porselen yang Rin temukan. Siang hari itu mereka habiskan dengan kegembiraan.

Namun semua kegembiraan berakhir ketika malam menjemput. Rin berusaha tertidur di kamar barunya, namun bunyi jarum detik dari jam tua itu terus menjaganya. Pada awalnya Rin tidak mempermasalahkannya, namun detik demi detik berlalu, hingga jam tua itu berdentang tepat pukul dua belas malam. Terkejut dengan dentangan jam tua itu, Rin bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan melihat jam tua antik yang tengah berdentang dengan keras. Entah darimana, terdengar sebuah bisikan. Bisikan itu mengatakan sesuatu pada Rin dengan suara lirihnya. Rin juga merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel di pipi sebelah kirinya.

Entah apa yang merasuki Rin, seluruh tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan, matanya membesar ketakutan, dan seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin hingga membasahi piyamanya. Mulutnya terkunci, dan tubuhnya terasa diikat dengan kuat. Air mata mulai mengalir, tubuhnya benar-benar tak bisa digerakkan. Rin sangat ingin berteriak, memanggil seluruh keluarganya. Namun mulutnya yang terkunci tak memperbolehkannya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa terkunci oleh tali yang kuat. Hingga sebuah kekuatan muncul, membuat Rin dapat berteriak memanggil seluruh keluarganya.

Teriakkan Rin sangat kencang hingga membangunkan seluruh penghuni baru rumah tua itu, membuat seluruh anggota keluarga menjadi panik dan berlarian menuju kamar Rin. Yang pertama kali sampai di kamar Rin adalah Len. Dengan panik Len membuka pintu kamar Rin dengan keras dan mendapati Rin yang menangis ketakutan sembari memeluk kakinya. Hal yang tidak biasa Len lihat. Namun dengan cepat, Len memeluk badan kecil kakaknya dan berusaha menenangkannya. Namun badan Rin terus bergetar, bahkan ketika kedua orang tunya datang.

Mereka melakukan hal yang sama dengan Len; memeluk serta menenangkan Rin. Namun semua usaha mereka untuk menenangkan Rin sia-sia. Rin terus bergetar ketakutan dan bisikan lirih dapat terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Hentikan jam itu!"

.

Di pagi harinya, ayah Rin memindahkan jam tua antik itu kedalam gudang yang berada di pekarangan rumahnya. Setelah meletakkan jam tua itu di pojok kanan dalam gudang, ayah Rin segera mengunci gudang dan memasuki rumah. Tak lupa ayah Rin dan Len meletakkan kunci gudang ke tempat semula, didalam laci meja kamarnya. Setelah meletakkannya, ia langsung menuju kamar Rin dan mendapati Rin yang tertidur lelap dengan Len yang juga tidur disampingnya.

Sementara istrinya tengah mengelus kepala putri semata wayangnya itu, dengan lemah lembut ayah Rin dan Len menepuk pundak istrinya. Mengisyaratkan untuk meninggalkan kedua anak mereka yang tertidur. Dengan sedikit enggan, sang istri menuruti suaminya dan meninggalkan kedua anaknya. Tak lupa ia mengecup kedua kening anaknya dan menyelimuti mereka, lalu dengan pelan ia dan suaminya beranjak menuju kamar mereka. Membiarkan pintu kamar Rin terbuka lebar.

.

Di sore hari, kembar Rin dan Len terbangun dari tidur panjang mereka. Apa boleh buat, Rin terus menangis ketakutan hingga pukul empat pagi. Untunglah saat ini masih libur musim panas, namun mereka berdua masih berbaring di kasur Rin. Terlalu malas untuk bangun, tak sampai semenit mereka berbaring. Tercium aroma makanan yang membuat perut kosong mereka berbunyi.

Selama beberapa detik mereka berdua saling berpandangan, sebelum pada akhirnya mereka berlomba menuju dapur dan mengisi perut kosong mereka. Tanpa disadari, sesosok bayangan putih dengan mata merah darah tengah mengawasi Rin.

.

Tanpa disadari malam hari kembali datang, Rin berharap dengan dipindahkannya jam tua itu di gudang, dapat membuatnya tidur lelap. Namun hal aneh terjadi padanya, Rin jadi takut melihat jam. Karena setiap kali Rin melihat jam, Rin teringat dengan kejadian malam tadi.

Dengan hati senang, Rin memasuki selimut kasurnya. Merasakan hangatnya selimut di kulitnya, membuat Rin mengantuk. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Rin mulai terlelap dengan senyum ceria di wajahnya.

Namun pukul dua belas malam kembali menghampirinya, jam tua antik itu mulai berdentang dengan keras. Sangat keras. Aneh, Bukankah ayahnya telah memindahkan jam tua itu di gudang belakang rumah?

Mendengar dentangan keras itu mata Rin langsung terbuka lebar, dengan takut dan tubuh yang bergetar. Rin melihat kedepannya, asal suara itu dan mendapati jam tua antik sudah berada di tempatnya semula. Bisikan lirih mulai terdengar kembali di telinga Rin. Tubuhnya kembali membeku. Air mata kembali mengalir dari bola mata biru Rin.

Sesuatu yang hangat membersihkan setetes air mata yang tengah mengalir di pipi kirinya. Bisikan itu terdengar kembali, ditemani suara dentangan jam tua. Rin tak ingin melihat jam tua itu, namun tubuhnya telah membeku seutuhnya. Bahkan tak ada air mata yang bisa Rin keluarkan. Mulutnya terasa dibekap oleh sesuatu. Tidak, seseorang.

"Mmm!"

Erangan Rin membuat 'seseorang' itu memperkuat bekapannya hingga membuat Rin hampir tak dapat bernafas. Rin berusaha memberontak sekuat tenaga, namun tubuhnya tak mau bergerak sama sekali. Didalam dentangan jam yang tiada akhir, Rin terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman 'seseorang' itu. Akan tetapi usahanya sia-sia.

Rin terpaksa menyaksikan serta mendengar jam tua yang terus berdentang, menyaksikan detik demi detik yang berlalu dengan sangat lambat, yang akan mungkin akan berganti menjadi menit. Dan menyaksikan tiap jarum menit bergerak menuju jam yang terasa seperti ribuan tahun.

Apakah ini neraka?

.

Serasa seperti ribuan tahun, pagipun datang menjemput. Mentari menggantikan sang bulan, dan dekapan dari 'orang' itu melemah, hingga tak terasa sama sekali.

Nafas Rin tersengal-sengal, matanya menghitam. Takut, hal itulah yang pertama kali rasakan. Tubuh kecil Rin bergetar keras, air mata mulai membasahi selimutnya. Walaupun Rin sudah 'bebas', Rin tetap tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Rin terlalu ketakutan.

"Ini... Hanya mimpi buruk... Kan?"

Ucapnya lirih, takut. Takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut takut **takut.**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

Teriak Rin yang kembali membangunkan seluruh penghuni rumah , dengan panik seluruh anggota keluarga kembali berkumpul didalam kamar Rin dan kembali mendapati Rin yang menangis. Tidak hanya itu, mereka bertiga juga menemukan jam tua antik itu sudah kembali ketempatnya semula.

.

Setelah diperiksa kunci gudang sudah tiada dan pintu gudang tidak bisa dibuka, walaupun ayah Rin dan Len telah berusaha mendobraknya beberapa kali. Pintu gudang tetap tak bergeming sama sekali. Karena Gudang tak bisa dibuka, istrinyapun menyarankan untuk menjualnya di toko barang bekas atau toko barang antik. Saran itu langsung ditanggapi positif oleh suaminya. Diputuskannya untuk pergi ke toko barang antik terdekat di siang hari, saat ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi dan keadaan Rin tidak terlalu bagus.

Badan mungil Rin terasa dingin, matanya kosong, tubuhnya bergetar keras dan gadis itu terus menangis. Walaupun badan Rin sudah diselimuti dan Rin sudah memakai **sweater**nya, badan Rin masih terasa dingin. Bahkan adiknya, Len terus memeluknya karena khawatir akan keadaan kakaknya itu.

Mungkin untuk sementara waktu Rin akan tidur dikamar kedua orang tuanya. Sampai ayahnya menjual jam tua mengerikan itu, namun disiang harinya sesuatu hal aneh terjadi. Badai petir tiba-tiba saja datang melanda daerah sekitar rumah tua yang ditinggali keluarga Kagamine.

Mau tak mau ayah Rin dan Len menunda keberangkatannya ke toko barang antik dan menunggu badai petir itu reda. Namun badai itu terus mengamuk hingga malam hari tiba. Ia terpaksa menunda menjual jam antik itu hingga esok hari. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Len dan kedua orang tuanya lega. Badan Rin terasa hangat, badannya juga sudah tidak bergetar dan Rin telah tertidur lelap. Walaupun di hari ketiga mereka tinggal di rumah itu, Rin sama sekali tidak mau menyentuh makanannya.

.

Pukul dua belas malam kembali datang, jam antik itu mulai menjalankan 'tugasnya'. Berdentang, dentangannya kali ini terdengar sangat keras, bahkan memenuhi seluruh penjuru rumah tua itu dan sebuah siluet dapat terlihat dari jendela kamar Rin. Siluet itu tampak seperti mencari sesuatu di kamar yang gelap itu, akan tetapi yang dicarinya tak ada didalam kamar itu.

Sedikit kesal, siluet itu mulai 'berjalan' keluar dari kamar itu, sementara jam antik itu masih berdentang keras. Perlahan namun pasti, siluet itu mulai 'berjalan' menuju kamar kedua orang tua Rin dan Len. Dengan pelan, pintu kamar itu terbuka sendiri dan siluet itu memasuki kamar. Dan ditemukannya, 'hal' yang ia cari dari kamar kosong itu. Untuk sesaat diperhatikannya wajah tidur Rin. Sebelum pada akhirnya memisahkannya dari kedua orang tuanya.

Dengan perlahan siluet itu pergi meninggalkan kamar kedua orang tua Rin, dengan Rin digendongannya. Pintu kamar itupun seolah mengikuti kepergiannya, ketika siluet itu keluar. Pintu itu tertutup pelan dengan sendirinya. Tanpa meninggalkan bunyi sedikitpun.

Langkah-langkah kecil diambil siluet itu, agar Rin yang masih tertidur tidak terbangun. Tapi apa bedanya jika pada akhirnya Rin akan terbangun ketika mereka sudah sampai dikamarnya. Sinar rembulan melewati sebuah jendela kecil disamping mereka, meperlihatkan dua buah bayangan. Siluet itu dan Rin di dadanya.

Tanpa terasa mereka berdua telah sampai dikamar Rin. Dengan pelan dan lembut, siluet itu membaringkan Rin diatas kasur yang telah berganti seprai, samar-samar terdengar pintu yang terkunci, membuat Rin terbangun. Awalnya Rin ingin kembali terlelap, namun ia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Di kudua sisinya terasa dingin, aneh. Bukankah dirinya sedang tidur dikamar kedua orang tuanya?

Panik melanda Rin, dengan segera ia bangun dari tidurnya dan secepat itulah tubuhnya kembali membeku. Tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh hawa dingin, namun hawa dingin ini seperti memeluknya. Dengan erat. Seolah-olah hawa dingin itu tak mau kehilangan Rin, mulut Rin kembali tertutup rapat, selain itu ada sesuatu yang membuat leher bagian belakangnya terasa aneh. Geli.

Seperti ada kepala seseorang yang bersandar di tengkuk leher Rin. Tapi siapa?

Dengan mata yang terbelalak ketakutan, Rin berusaha melirik ke belakang. Namun, karena tubuhnya terkunci oleh 'seseorang' menyebabkan Rin tak bisa menoleh ke belakang. Air mata mulai keluar dari kedua mata biru Rin, setetes air matapun terjatuh. Air mata itu menghilang seketika, sepertinya 'orang' itu menyeka air mata Rin.

Dan sekali lagi, sebuah 'neraka' bagi Rin dimulai kembali. Rin harus menunggu hingga mentari datang, ditemani oleh 'orang' itu dan jam tua yang terus berdentang. Detik demi detik dari jam tua itu terasa amat sangat lama. Satu detiknya, bagaikan ribuan tahun.

Dengan lirihnya, 'orang' itu membisikkan beberapa kata yang tak terdengar di telinga Rin.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Len dan kedua orang tuanya menemukan Rin yang meringgkuk ketakutan didalam kamarnya. Dan kali ini Rin benar-benar tak merespon kepada apapun yang Len ataupun ibu dan ayahnya lakukan. Karena tak tahan, kepala keluarga Kagaminepun segera membawa jam tua itu kedalam mobilnya untuk dijual atau dibuangnya di kota. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan mentari yang bahkan belum benar-benar terbit dari ufuk timur.

Meninggalkan istri serta Len yang berusaha menyadarkan Rin dari dalam mimpi buruknya.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua, 'seseorang' itu muncul dari balik bayangan pintu kamar Rin. Mata merahnya menatap tajam mata biru Rin yang kosong. Detik berikutnya, tubuh kecil Rin kembali bergetar dengan keras, membuat panik adik serta ibunya. Dan 'seseorang' itu mulai menghilang, sejalan dengan sinar matahari yang membinasakan kegelapan.

Sesaat sebelum sinar matahari membinasakannya, mulutnya terbuka dan huruf-hurufpun dirangkainya menjadi perkataan.

"**Namaku adalah..."**

**.**

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Rin, gadis cilik yang selalu tersenyum dan tertawa itu telah berganti menjadi seseorang yang selalu ketakutan dan menangis. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Rin menghancurkan seluruh jam dinding yang ada dirumahnya.

Sudah dua hari semenjak ayahnya menjual jam tua antik itu, namun bukannya membuat anak perempuannya menjadi tenang. Gadis cilik itu justru menjadi takut pada waktu, setiap kali sore datang, Rin akan menangis sembari berteriak. Memohon agar malam tak datang. Tak hanya itu, seluruh boneka porselen yang Rin temukan dirusak dan dihancurkan oleh kedua tangan mungil Rin. Selain itu, sudah dua hari pula Rin tak makan dan minum apapun.

Seluruh keluarga Kagamine, berencana membawa Rin ke seorang psikiater kenalan keluarga Kagamine esok hari.

Namun di hari ketiga setelah kepala keluarga Kagamine menjual jam antik itu, atau satu minggu setelah mereka tinggal di rumah tua itu, Rin melakukan sesuatu yang sangat diluar dugaan. Di pagi hari, Rin merusak hampir seluruh barang yang ada di rumah tua itu. Termasuk foto tua beharga milik kepala keluarga Kagamine. Satu-satunya foto yang didalamanya terdapat fotonya dan ibunya yang telah lama meninggalkan dunia.

Dengan amarah yang menutupi rasa sayangnya pada anaknya Rin, ayah Rin menampar keras Rin hingga terjatuh. Tidak hanya itu, dengan kasar ia menarik seluruh rambut Rin dan menyeretnya kedalam kamarnya. Ibu beserta Len berusaha untuk menenangkan amarah tuan Kagamine, namun itu semua sia-sia belaka.

Dengan amarah, tuan Kagamine mengunci pintu kamar Rin dan membuang kuncinya ke suatu tempat. Tidak hanya itu, tuan Kagamine mengambil kunci mobil dan keluar dari rumahnya lalu mengendarai mobil yang terparkir didepan rumahnya. Ia pergi meninggalkan istri dan anak laki-lakinya yang kebingungan serta khawatir akan dirinya dan juga Rin.

Yang ia tidak tahu adalah; tindakannya pada Rin, akan ia sesali untuk seumur hidupnya.

.

Rin sangat berharap dimalam hari ini ia dapat tertidur lelap. Rin sudah terlalu lelah dengan hal yang ia alami hari ini, dengan lunglai Rin menarik selimut tua yang entah bagaimana sudah tertata diatas kasurnya.

"_**Tik... Tok..."**_

Terdengar suara dari jam tua itu, aneh bukankah seharusnya jam tua itu sudah menghilang dari dalam rumahnya?

'Tidak mungkin...' dengan panik Rin menoleh kearah suara itu. Jam itu sudah berada tepat ditempatnya semula. Tidak hanya itu, jam tua itu terlihat baru. Ketika Rin pertama kali melihat jam tua itu, Rin yakin kalau warna jam itu berwarna cokelat pucat. Namun kini bukan cokelat pucat yang mewarnai jam itu, namun berwarna cokelat segar, seolah-olah jam itu baru saja di cat.

"Ti-tidaaaaak!" teriak Rin ketakutan, kedua tangan Rin segera menutup kedua telinganya dengan rapat. Rin tak ingin mendengar suara-suara menakutkan itu, suara-suara detik yang seolah-seolah terus menghisap nyawanya. Rin tidak ingin mati, Rin masih ingin melakukan banyak hal dengan hidupnya.

Detik demi detik terus berlalu hingga tak terasa tengah malam mendatangi Rin, Rin sangat berharap jam itu akan berhenti mengeluarkan suara menakutkan itu. Namun, waktu tak bekerja seperti itu, waktu akan terus berlalu dan takkan pernah kembali. Seperti itulah waktu bekerja, sekali berjalan. Tak ada seorang manusiapun yang dapat menghentikannya.

"_**Tik... Tok... Tik..."**_

"Hentikan..."

"**Tik... Tok... Tik... Tok..."**

"Hentikan... Hentikan..."

"_**Tik... Tok... Tik..."**_

"Hentikan... Hentikan... Hentikan... Hentikan..."

"_**Tik... Tok... Tik... Tok... Tik..."**_

"Hentikan... Hentikan... Hentikan... Hentikan... Hentikan... Hentikan... Hentikan... Hentikan... **Berhenti**!"

"_**Tik... Tok..."**_

"Berhenti! Tolong... Siapa saja...Tolong hentikan jam tua itu!" teriak gadis berambut pirang pendek sebahu, sembari menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Mata birunya yang semula menyiratkan kegembiraan, kini sudah tiada. Tergantikan oleh sinar ketakutan, depresi serta amarah. Seluruh tubuh gadis pirang cilik itu basah, berkat keringat dingin dan kedua matanya menghitam, sudah seminggu gadis itu tidak tidur. Selain itu sudah beberapa hari ia tidak makan atau minum. Takut, hal itulah yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Tubuh mungilnya terus bergetar keras mendengar suara yang dikeluarkan dari jam tua di depannya.

Hingga...

"_**Bong... Bong..."**_

Jam menunjukkan kalau saat ini sudah pukul dua belas malam tepat. Sesosok bayangan keluar dari balik jam tua itu, menampakkan wujud aslinya pada gadis kecil yang tengah ketakutan.

Seorang pemuda tinggi, berambut putih panjang yang ia ikat kebelakang, dan mata merah darah, yang memandang gadis kecil itu dengan tatapan lapar, tidak hanya itu pakaian pemuda itu seolah-olah terbuat dari masa lalu. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, sang pemuda berjalan kearah Rin yang ketakutan. Dengan lembut, sang pemuda menaiki kasur Rin dan menyentuh kening Rin, yang ditanggapi Rin dengan berjalan mundur ketakutan.

Sedikit kesal, sang pemuda berusaha memojokkan Rin diatas kasur, Rin terpojok. Gadis itu tak bisa lagi lari dari pemuda bermata merah darah itu.

Dengan lembut, pemuda itu mulai mengelus pipi Rin dengan gerakan keatas dan kebawah sebelum pada akhirnya mengambil beberapa helai rambut Rin, membawanya kedepan mukanya dan menciumnya dengan nafsu.

Setelah menghirup bau rambut Rin, pemuda itu mengalungkan kedua telapak tangannya di leher Rin dan mencekiknya.

"Kh..."

Dengan lemah, kedua tangan Rin berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan itu. Rin tak bisa bernafas, setetes saliva keluar dari mulut Rin. Pemuda itu mulai tersenyum lebar, senyum yang berubah menjadi seringai licik.

"_**Sekarang... Katakan namaku, wahai gadis kecil"**_ ucap pemuda itu dengan lirih.

"E...ll Kh! He...ll Kh!" cengkraman pemuda itu mulai menguat, hingga benar-benar tak ada udara yang dapat masuk atau keluar dari mulut ataupun hidung Rin. Air mata terus berlinang melewati pipi merah Rin, tangan mungil Rin sudah terkulai lemas di samping badannya.

"_**Cepat katakan!"**_ seru pemuda itu marah. Sembari menguatkan cengkramannya pada leher Rin, kini dimata Rin terlintas beberapa kenangan masa lalu, beberapa tahun lalu, sebelum ia dan keluarganya pindah rumah, sebelum ia akan **mati**.

.

"_Rin-__**nee**__! Jangan berlari terlalu kencang!" Seru Len dengan terengah-engah, sembari berlari mengejar Rin yang sudah terlampau jauh didepannya. Entah Rin mengabaikan perkataan Len atau tidak, Rin justru berlari lebih kencang di bukit-bukit hijau itu. hingga tanpa sengaja Rin terpeleset dan terjun ke bawah bukit yang cukup terjal. Dari kejauhan terdengar teriakan Len memanggil Rin._

"_Rin-__**nee**__! Rin-__**nee**__!" Isak Len ketakutan, sambil terus mencari Rin yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangannya. Hingga tanpa sengaja Len hampir terjatuh ditempat yang sama dengan kakaknya, merasakan kakaknya dalam bahaya, tangisan Len makin keras. Hingga sang ayah dan ibupun dapat mendengarnya. Dengan rasa panik, sang ayah segera berlari menuju asal suara Len. Dan menemukan Len yang tengah bertekuk lutut sembari menangisi sesuatu._

_Dengan rasa panik yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, ayah Rin dan Len segera melompat, menuruni bukit yang lumayan terjal itu dan menemukan Rin yang terluka. Namun, disamping Rin yang pingsan. Ada seseorang, seorang pria yang tengah berlutut sambil memperhatikan tubuh Rin yang terluka, dengan lembut, pria itu mengelus pipi Rin dan secara ajaib luka di tubuh Rin mengghilang. Sesaat pria itu tersenyum lemah sebelum pada akhirnya menghilang, begitu ia mengetahui keberadaan ayah Rin._

_Namun bagi ayah Rin dan Len, pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat takan bisa ia lupakan. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian lama –model victoria –, dengan rambut putih sepanjang bahu dan mata semerah __**darah**__._

_._

"KH!"

"_**Cepat katakan!"**_ seru pemuda berambut putih itu marah sembari mempererat cekikannya. Nyawa Rin benar-benar sudah diujung tanduk.

"Na... ukh! Ma... Mu... El... Kh! **Hell**..." ucap Rin lemah, sebelum pada akhirnya merenggang nyawa dengan mengenaskan.

Dengan perlahan, pemuda itu melepaskan cengkaramannya di leher Rin dan membaringkan tubuh tanpa nyawa itu di kasur yang telah berganti menjadi warna putih. Dengan lemah lembut, pemuda itu menutup kedua kelopak mata Rin yang masih terbuka sedikit. Mulutnya yang terkunci untuk beberapa menit mulai bergerak, mengatakan sesuatu dengan lirih.

"_**Kau... Salah, namaku bukan Hell tapi..."**_

.

.

.

Disiang harinya, seluruh kota digemparkan dengan menghilangnya seorang anak perempuan dari rumahnya sendiri. Tak hanya gadis cilik itu yang menghilang, namun seluruh perabotan antik yang berada dikamarnya juga menghilang. Seolah-olah tak pernah ada siapapun yang pernah meninggali kamar tersebut.

Polisipun tak bisa berkomentar, karena dirumah tua yang ditinggali keluarga Kagamine tak ada kerusakan sedikitpun. Bahkan jika anak perempuan Kagamine diculik dan seluruh perabotan kamarnya dicuri, itu terlalu bersih. Bahkan tak ada setitik debu yang tertinggal. Namun para polisi memutuskan untuk menanggapi kasus itu sebagai penculikan dan pencurian.

Namun, ada satu hal yang para polisi tidak ketahui. Sesaat sebelum meraka dipanggil, dikamar itu tertinggal sebuah benda, benda itu adalah sebuah boneka porselen yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan Rin. Mulai dari warna mata, kulit, rambut, bahkan baju yang Rin kenakan sebelum menghilang serta yang boneka porselen itu kenakan terlihat sama persis.

Dan dileher boneka itu terdapat bekas luka, bekas cengkraman **seseorang**.

.

.

.

"_**Namaku adalah Dell"**_

.

.

.

t**HE E**nd

A/n : Jadiiii aku kembali dengan cerita one shot. Dan yah Lynn 'ne' chan berganti menjadi Letter Of Regret. Kenapa? Pingin aja.

Rue : Dasar author aneh. Bagaimana dengan...

A/n : Uppsss! Rue-chan! Jangan buka aib disini. Yah, review please?


End file.
